The Pink and Blonde Stars of the Sky
by JamieJaegerjaquez
Summary: Young Moka finds herself being chased, and who does she run into? Will this change both of their futures for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know! Don't yell at me about the unfinished stories quite yet… Be patient! Now, I haven't exactly been working on these much… So don't judge. I kinda fisted my laptop in the face a couple months ago and had to get a shitty chromebook, so be happy.

And now, instead of ranting, here's the newest addition to my stories. That aren't done. Just chill. This one is more… Detailed… Than my other two. I hope you guys like this… Enjoy!

Chapter One

Red

She hurried up the stairs in a panic, her breathing heavy with her vision starting to blur with pure exhaustion. How long has she been running? She had forgotten how many staircases she ran over, how many hours had passed while she was doing so. But she couldn't be caught. Those _things_ would kill her if she was caught. The torture she would go through just to be in their presence… She couldn't bare the overwhelming thought of it. She had one job. One simple job. And she had screwed up beyond belief. A three-year-old could've done a better job.

Her name was Moka. She was, truly, a beautiful child. But the humans did not think of her as beautiful, more as a freak. She was warned by her loving mother to keep quiet about how she truly was. But she had made such a friend that she could no longer bear the thought of lying to her any longer… And so she showed her friend her true form, thinking that such a being could accept her. But instead, she screamed. The sound pierced both her ears and her heart. She couldn't stand the pain of standing there, looking at the one she trusted most. So she ran. SHe didn't go very far at first, but then she had heard footsteps. Several of them. They seemed heavy and rushed, and so she ran again. Her home was in the other direction, but she was well aware that she couldn't return. That's the only thing she remembered of her father.

"_My dear child… I do love you and your mother with my entire being…. But as I lay here, unable to move any longer… I must warn you… If you are to reveal your secret to these… These __**atrocities**_… _Do not ever return to this place… Or I will return and take you back down with me. Do you understand this, my child?"_

She didn't want to go to hell. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be held in her dear mother's arms and be told that everything was going to be alright like it always was. But this was bad; this was very, very bad. She was going to endanger the only family she had left. She had already gotten her beloved father killed by accident when she was younger. But now she had grown just a bit, yet it seemed that she was still just as naive as back then.

Her lungs felt as if they were being ripped into little pieces with each breath she took. She could barely see three feet in front of herself. But she couldn't stop; she had to get away. Far away. Where maybe.. Just maybe… She may start life anew.

A line of lightning struck in front of her, causing her to fall back on her behind. But she instantly knew that this was no ordinary lightning. Instead of vanishing, it continued to strike the ground in the exact place for what seemed like forever. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the lightning; it was a noble looking woman with a gentle look on her face that came out of this now blinding light. "Are you Miss Moka..?"

She was shook with fear at these words. _What kind of monster is this…?!_ She couldn't stop thinking about it. Her hand-made encyclopedia race through her mind. None of the monsters she had ever heard of were capable of doing something like this… Her eyes floated to what was behind the young woman. She saw a beautiful blonde little boy whose eyes shined with a gorgeous shade of blue. The young woman noticed what Moka was now focused now and she smiled, "Come here…"

The little boy obeyed without hesitation. He clung to the young woman, looking rather shy. "Come now, no need to be shy, my dear… Why don't you go and introduce yourself to this young lady?"

The boy looked up at the woman and was quite hesitant, but finally he walked over to Moka and stuck his tiny hand out to her.

"My name is Aido Hanabusa. What's your name?"

The girl was almost immediately enchanted with the young boy. Such grace in everything he did… Even how and what he spoke, was so beautiful to her. She slowly and quietly extended her hand to meet his, "I-i'm Moka… I-it's a pl-pleasure to meet you…"

He grabbed her hand and shook it softly, "You're pretty," he turned back to the young woman, "Can she come back with us, mother?"

The young woman smiled with poise and nodded, "Only if she wants too. We cannot force her to." The little boy seemed a bit upset but then looked back at Moka, "Hey, you should come back with us! We can be friends, right mother?" The woman was obviously holding back a small laugh but nodded anyways. Aido turned to Moka and smiled, "We're gonna be best friends, okay? Don't worry, no one will ever get in the way! We'll be friends forever!"

The thought made Moka cringe a bit as she remembered her last friend forever. Her eyes widened with fear as she came to a terrifying realization. The footsteps were no longer following her. So they either gave up, or…

"... Run…"

Aido looked at Moka with a surprised look, "Excuse me?"

Moka grabbed her head with shaky hands, "You have to run… They're here and… We're all going to die if we don't run!"

The woman suddenly became furious as she looked around with a realization, "Damn… Aido! Take Moka and get home, now!" He hurriedly grabbed her hand, "Yes ma'am! Come on!" He dragged a frightened Moka with him through the blinding lightning without much resistance.

A few seconds later Moka was on the ground with Aido kneeling down next to her, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you to… Nevermind, just stand up." She did as she was told and looked around with pure awe. "Where… Where are we…?" He smiled as he spread his arms wide with pride, "This is my home! And it's yours too now, Moka!"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I went to hit the cap lock for that and on my Chromebook that's actually a search button for the laptop… Just freaked the living hell out of me. So, no caps button for meh. Anyways, I think that the first chapter to this story went very, very well. This is the most attention any of my stories has ever gotten within a 24-hour period and I am one proud writer right now. Also, I'm writing this next chapter when I should be sleeping, so you should all feel pretty damn special. I got work in the morning, so let's get this show on the road.

Chapter Two

Orange

Moka awoke with huge eyes as she looked around and almost screamed with all her might before she had remembered the previous day. She did her best to calm down and looked at herself, noticing she was not in her usual attire. She was wearing such an elegant night gown, she had hardly recognized herself when she got up off the huge bed that her new friend, Aido, had allowed her to use until his mother returned. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a hairbrush when she heard a knock on the door, "Miss Moka? Are you awake? Breakfast has been served."

Moka thought to herself as she thought of a reply, "Um… I'll be right down…"

After those words she heard the footsteps start to walk away but quickly stopped and returned, "Your morning outfit has been prepared and is on the handle, Miss. Lord Aido is awaiting you downstairs."

She listened curiously as the footsteps left, for good, this time. She reached for the doorknob and turned it to find a surprise on the other side. What awaited her was a simple outfit, yet it spoke the position of a noble of some sort. She looked around, making sure there was no outfits and it wasn't being mixed up with a more simple outfit and smiled as she took it into the room. She had never before worn such an outfit, except perhaps the first day of school.

Her fragile heart began to ache as she remembered the details of her school. The teachers were so kind to her even though they knew she wasn't normal. They, or course, didn't know of her vampire blood, but of her odd pink hair and her personality towards the other students. She always tried to be distant to the others, but one little girl broke her loner-attitude and became her friend, only to break her heart in the end. She didn't quite know if it was the actual end, but it felt like she was in heaven. Or was this some sort of game being played by the humans? Had the footsteps from last night actually caught up to her and destroyed her? No. When she had taken the young man's hand… It was real. She was sure of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see herself shaking from the recoiling of memories. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in an attempt to relax herself. She smiled a bit when she opened her eyes, seeing that she was no longer shaking. She quickly changed into the outfit that had been prepared for her and slowly opened the door, closing it quietly behind her. She began to walk, trying to remember which way was the kitchen.

She soon arrived at her destination, relieved that she could recall the turns and steps of the mansion. A smiling face awaited her at the table, jumping down and running up to her, "Come on, Moka! You can sit next to me!" Her hand was taken and she was led to a table with such delicious looking food. She had never seen such delightful sweets and pastries in her life. She was only allowed such a treat when she had behaved or done something good, but this… Aido was the first to dig in. "Aaron, hand me a muffin." The servant that had stood beside Aido's chair walked to the muffin platter that was just out of his young masters' grasp and politely stuck it on his plate in the corner. "My Lord, you should also fill up on your vegetables as well. You simply cannot eat muffins all day or your mother will not be very pleased when she returns."

Aido seemed troubled with the remark and soon his eyes shown a spark of an idea as he looked up at Aaron, "I will simply not have dessert later. Mother should be alright with that as long as I eat the vegetables later."

The servant looked even more troubled than Aido was before. He closed his eyes and replied, "Very well. But I expect you to keep your word, my Lord."

Aido smiled happily as he grabbed the muffin and bit into it. "Moka, aren't you going to eat? I didn't know what exactly you liked, so this is why we have all this food here."

She looked over at him, "You had so much food prepared just for me?"

His smile grew, "Yup! With this much food, there's gotta be at least one thing that you like!" And with that, they both enjoyed breakfast with smiles on their faces.

Aido wiped sweat from his brow as he stood above his newest achievement. It was the tallest one yet, and he and Moka had built it together. It was a lovely sand castle, with so much detail in every bit. A maid came out of the mansion and glanced in their direction, "You two are still- Oh my… What a lovely sand sculpture, my Lord! I'm sure your mother would be so proud. How about we take a picture and show her once she gets back, hmm?"

Moka and Aido looked at each other with huge smiles covering their faces, "Yeah, let's do that!" The maid sat the laundry basket on the steps and walked over to the sandbox, taking out a camera in her apron, "I knew this would come in handy sometime… Now, both of you, get behind the sculpture and smile, okay?"

They both nodded and followed the maids gentle instructions. Aido wrapped his tiny arm around Moka as she did the same. They both laughed as the maid took the picture with a light smile on her face. The picture came out from the front of the camera and as the maid took it, she started flapping it around, attempting to make the picture appear faster. She smiled and laughed a bit as she looked at the now-dry picture. She walked over to the two children and gestured the picture toward them, "You two are just so adorable. Now, go inside and get washed up, okay?"

Aido and Moka took the picture, each with one of their hands and looked at it together with the brightest smiles on their faces. "Wow," Aido looked over at Moka, "You can have this, okay Moka? That way you'll remember this forever!" She looked back at him and smiled with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much, Aido... I'll treasure it forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just finished part two aaaaand can't sleep. Might as well just go on with half of this at least and head to bed. Sorry if it's a bit off, but it's almost 3 in the morning, so you're going to get over it.

Chapter Three

Yellow

Eight years have passed since that fateful day when Aido and Moka had met. There have been fights, lies, and mistrust. Aido's mother has since passed, leaving Moka stuck in Aido's world whether she wants to be stuck or not. She and Aido are both now of age to attend True Cross Academy. And so our story must now begin…

"Attention all first year students, both day and night class! Please report to the main hall for orientation! Attention all first year…." The microphone wailed loudly over the school grounds, grabbing the attention of each student but a few… Aaron tapped on his master's shoulder and cleared his throat, "My Lo-I mean… Mr. Hanabusa, it appears that they are asking all students to report to the hall to receive orientation. I shall go and place your clothing in the assigned room." The servant went to bow out of habit but stopped himself, grabbing Aido's suitcases and began pulling them to the night class dorms.

Aido gave a loud sigh as he turned around with his hands behind his head, glancing around at all the humans. "This is so stupid… But… If Lord Kaname is attending this place then so shall I." He let out another, louder, sigh and began walking towards the main hall, followed by some of his fellow vampires that he had been talking with earlier before his servant had interrupted him. He paid no attention as to where he was going or who he was surrounded by, but his eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice speak from somewhere. He stopped in a slight panic and quickly looked around, frantically trying to find the speaker to match the voice he knew so well. It was a bit different than how it used to be, but the hadn't seen each other in so long… He longed to wrap his arms around that old friend of his that he used to cherish more than his own family, more than himself, and more than Lord Kaname.

He searched and scanned every single person with his eyes, "Um… Hanabusa? What are you looking for…?" He glanced behind him to see Ruka standing behind him with both confusing and frustration running across her face. "If we're late, Lord Kaname will scold us! Now quit wasting time and let's go!" She gave him a push and trailed him as he started walking again.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. He had been hearing things ever since registration.

"_Aido Hanabusa… Ah! Right here! It says you're with the night class?"_

_He nodded his head for an answer; he didn't want to inhale the scent of these humans. They didn't smell good while he was outside, and he was quite certain that they weren't going to smell good up close. He did his best to hold his breath before someone came and slapped him on the back, making him exhale the fresh air he had taken in before he walked in the doors._

"_Hey! What gives you the right to-"_

_He turned around to see his cousin, Kain, smiling devilishly behind him. "What's wrong, Hanabusa? Don't like the smell of it in here? You should probably get used to it, seeing as how you'll be around it almost 24/7."_

"_You jerk! I don't wanna get used to something this horrid!"_

_Just then he heard a slight giggle from across the cafeteria. It was loud, and he himself could barely hear his own thoughts. His cousin was saying some whitty comeback, but Aido was no longer listening. He knew that laugh from somewhere… Her. He knew it from her._

_Several days later all the night class students had to meet with the Guardians so they wouldn't mistake them for intruders. Some came in groups, others came individually, like Aido. As he was walking into the room, he had smelled something… Familiar. Then he heard a small, "Goodbye" come from somewhere in the halls. It was all beginning to drive him insane._

The main hall was full of humans. Absolutely crawling with the. It was so full, some students had to sit on the floor. But luckily for the night class, a special sector of the hall had been reserved for them only. For that, he was grateful. He sat down next to his already-arrived cousin with Ruka and watched as the president of the Academy managed to calm all of the students down, hoping to make them pay attention to what he had to say.

"Hello, and welcome to True Cross Academy! I am the president of this school, Kaien Cross. I hope to see none of you in my office within the first week of you attending school here." A few smiles and laughs were shared amongst the students with that remark. He continued, "Now. I'm sure you all had to work very hard in order to get here. As a reward, there will be a welcoming banquet held immediately after the tour, and as a bonus, classes will not start until noon tomorrow. Finally, I want to warn you all about our strict curfew here. No student, from either the day or the night class, is permitted to be outside dorms and classrooms between the hours of 10 PM and 5 AM. And with that, I hope you all enjoy Cross Academy!"

The president left and Aido let out a sigh, "This is going to be such a pain, I can already feel it…"

All of the night class students had skipped both the tour and the banquet and had gone to their dorms. All, but two.

He walked around the woods in a daze, unsure if he should go back to his room or not. "This place is so boring… Perhaps I'll stay out for just a bit longer. The others might start to worry if I…"

His entire body froze as he saw a young girl kneeling by the river. "_Her…"_ That was the only thought in his mind. He knew he couldn't have been imagining things. Even as a child, he would never go far enough as to imagine voices and fragrances.

"... Moka?"

The figure quickly jumped and turned around, hiding behind the closest tree. She peered out, "Ai… Aido…? But…"

His lips formed a big smile on his face as he ran up to her and hugged her tight, "Moka! It is you! I haven't seen you in so long and-" He was stopped by an angry push, "... Leave me alone!" He watched in shock as Moka started to run, "Wait-! Moka?!" He outstretched his hand as he sat on the ground, still trying to put together what had just happened in his mind. "Moka… Please don't go… Not again…"

He was aware that she couldn't hear him. Even if she could, there wasn't a way in heaven or hell that she would stop running from him. He just thought that maybe, just maybe, his mind would stop her and make her come back.

Kain pounded on Aido's door, "Hanabusa! Get your ass up or we'll be late!" Aido opened his sleepy eyes, "Five more minutes… Kain…" He could hear his angry cousin burst through the door and grabbed the covers from the bed, "I've given you more than enough time! If you wanted to sleep more, than you shouldn't have been out all damn night!"

Aido's eyes clicked open as he remembered what had happened the previous night. He quickly got up out of bed and grabbed his uniform, hurriedly putting it on. Kain grinned a little, "Knew I could get you up." Aido didn't even glance at his cousin as he replied, "I could've slept with no covers. But I gotta go check something out real quick before I lose my mind for good!" He ran out the door and was followed by Kain's curious gaze. "What's gotten into him today….?"

Aido burst through the night classes' doors and looked around, seeing only a few people who paid him no attention. He scanned the room several times before exhaling a deep breath, "_Probably just a really vivid dream… I guess…"_

He turned around with his head down in disappointment before accidentally bumping into someone, causing all the books to fall to the ground. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any…"

He looked up before he could finish speaking and saw Moka standing there, "Moka…" She turned to leave but he gently grabbed her shoulder, easing her to stay. "Please… Just talk to me… I want to be your friend…"

She turned around with both an angry and a sad look spread across her face, "Friend? Do friends tell you to get out of their home when they know that they have absolutely no one else that can turn to? Do friends make you go through the pain of knowing you can never return home alone? I don't know much but… I know friends don't do that to each other… And you did that to me and…" Aido gave her a stern look as he spoke, "Moka. I am very sorry for the things I said to you that night. But please understand… My mother had just passed and… I was just upset… That's all… Please forgive me." He bowed his head as apologetically as humanly-or vampirely-possible. She looked at Aido for what seemed like hours, but finally she took the hand that was by his side, "I know that if you could take it back… You would, but… That still doesn't make up for what you made me go through, Aido…"

"I understand completely. If you feel we should never speak again, so be it. But as a counter offer, I would like to start our friendship over… Please. This is all I ask, Moka…"

He looked up at her and finally stood up straight. He could see tears forming in her eyes, "Oh! Um, please don't cry! I don't know what to do when girls cry..!" She gave a little laugh and wiped away the tears that were about to fall. "Just… Please don't say anymore hurtful things… I couldn't bear it, Aido…" He nodded his head happily, "I promise! Moka, I will be the best friend you've ever had in your life!" He knelt down and picked up her books that were on the ground, "You can go on in, I'll bring your stuff in for you!" She smiled and nodded, heading into the classroom to take her seat.

Aido smiled to himself and paused as he noticed that a page had slipped away from one of Moka's things. He went to pick it up and saw that it wasn't a piece of paper; it was a picture. It had faded a bit, but it was still clear as day. It was a young Moka and Aido in front of a sandcastle that was almost as big as they were at the time. He smiled and put the picture back into one of Moka's books and entered the classroom.


End file.
